Simplify the following expression: ${2k+19+4-k}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2k - k} + {19 + 4}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {k} + {19 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {k} + {23}$ The simplified expression is $k+23$